


Birth By Sleep-Groovin' Jungle

by DecalinetheSpaceCat



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Jungle Book (1967), The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Crossover, Disney Worlds (Kingdom Hearts), Game: Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep, Game: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Gen, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep Spoilers, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecalinetheSpaceCat/pseuds/DecalinetheSpaceCat
Summary: Based on the deleted world for Birth By Sleep.Aqua, Ventus, and Terra's venture into the mysterious jungle brings forth with it many dangers, both natural and from the Unversed.
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua & Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Terra/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Favorite Disney Fanfics





	1. Welcome to the Groovin' Jungle!

**Author's Note:**

> A small ditty here, even if it’s going to be multiple chapters, though said chapters won’t be long at all. 
> 
> Some context here: I got Kingdom Hearts-The Story so Far for my birthday, and I’ve been playing the crap out of it, and thus, I’ve finally got the chance to play Birth by Sleep for the first time. I knew of the game beforehand, as well as the nearly added world of the Jungle Book. As one of Disney’s most successful movies, and being the origin of one of its more famous characters (Baloo), I thought it was sort of a shame that it wasn’t included anywhere (personally, I’d rather have it than Frozen, but that’s probably because I can’t stand the movie now or anything relating to it due to oversaturation). Personally, I’m more than fine with there being a Lion King world or a Nightmare Before Christmas world, yet I would like more of the lesser talked about movies to have a world as well, something they did with Alice and Wonderland and Pinnochio (not that their unknown, but in comparison to the likes of Lion King, they do fall behind). Like, some I get, such as the princesses’ worlds and Neverland, but did we really need to visit Hercules three different times in three different games (haven’t played Chain of Memories yet, so correct me if I’m wrong), and this is just me speaking, but I feel that Frozen is vastly overrated and not that good at all.
> 
> Thus, this is where this came from. 
> 
> This’ll go in chronological order, in that it’ll go from who arrives first, then to the other of the three (Ventus, Terra, and Aqua) and vice versa. This is inspired by Stuff3’s take on it, albeit with differences. And I was worried about whether or not I’d be able to include everyone, yet I think I found a way without it feeling too cluttered. Plus, there’s also the fact that this takes place ten years before the events of the first game, so that’ll also come into play with the events here. It won’t be just a cut and paste of the movie with the BbS characters thrown in (that’s one of my big pet peeves when it comes to Kingdom Hearts and Disney fanfics in general). 
> 
> Also, while there is a boss, it’ll be one that all the characters face off against, yet it’s only with the last one that it’ll finally be defeated. 
> 
> With that, hope you enjoy!

The first thing to hit them was heat, then it was humidity. Indeed, this was a far, FAR cry from where they had come from. 

Nevertheless, the universe was vast and the worlds that inhabited them were as diverse and different in all aspects, whether small or large. And this was no exception. Instead of dense, evergreen forests or flourishing, flower covered meadows, or even the barren ground of a towering, intimidating mountain that housed a dreadful hoard of unsightly creatures and their even more dreadful mistress, what lay before them was a dense collection of tropical flora, even more tropical fauna surely residing within. Dangerous fauna for sure. Far more dangerous than the worlds they had previously visited. Perhaps just as dangerous as the Unversed, if not more so. 

Still, they weren’t here due to the pursuit of a pleasurable place to vacation. They all had a mission to accomplish, and friends to find. Steeling themselves, they took their first steps into the thick collection of palm leaved trees, sweat forming on their brow and ears ringing with the echoes of chittering birds…

Welcome to the Groovin’ Jungle!

  
  



	2. Aqua Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua lands in the Groovin' Jungle and comes across a local inhabitant that is having some trouble with the Unversed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're clear, this takes place, for Aqua, before Radiant Garden, so no meet up with either Terra or Ventus as of yet there.

Aqua ran her hand through her blue hair, releasing another huff. Heavens, it was hot here. How anything could stand this heat baffled her. Still, she wasn’t here out of her choosing. Master Eraqus’ task still remained, as well as finding the whereabouts of both Ventus and Terra. 

Her mind couldn’t help but dwell on the two boys. Well, one was a boy, the other was more akin to a young man. And while the latter could surely hold his own against whatever foul creature that might’ve lurked in here...well, Ventus was no pushover either, yet still, the young woman found herself worrying over the younger boy’s current status. Terra and she had been given an assignment whilst Ventus had just up and left, and now, aside from the brief amount of time they had crossed paths in the Castle of Dreams, she hadn’t even seen Terra at all. And Ventus was long gone when she had escaped the dungeon with Prince Phillip in the Enchanted Domain. 

Once again, she was alone.

Stopping for a moment, Aqua heard the sound of running water and immediately rushed over the source. A river flowing at a slow, steady pace lay past the thicket she had to trek through, and upon seeing it, she wasted no time in going over and taking water into her hand and to her mouth. It was so unbearably hot! How could anyone, let alone anything survive? At least without going crazy first. It wasn’t as if she had on heavy clothing either, yet still, it seemed that the heat was determined to make every inch of her soaking wet with her own sweat. It must’ve been the dense collection of trees and plants all around her, containing it in a pocket that coursed through the entire area. 

Ventus and Terra...the latter had begun to worry her as well, not in the same way she dwelt on former. She didn’t wish to believe it, but before her arrival to the Castle of Dreams, word of mouth had been heard of some...unfavorable things that the young man had apparently done in other worlds. That witch Maleficent even reported such deeds, yet she and Ventus refused to believe it. After all, the demoness herself proclaimed to possess the powers of hell itself, so why wouldn’t one such as herself take pleasure in deriving pain from others? She...she was wrong. She had to be lying. She had to be. She had to…

But...what of Master Xehanort seemingly looking for the Princess’ of Heart? For what reason would he have to look for them? Yes, with the Unversed, it was clear that they, and perhaps several other worlds were in danger, yet still, Aqua couldn’t deny that such news brought a sense of discomfort with it. As well as more worry for Terra and Ventus. 

Wait a moment...the hairs on the back of her neck stiffened. She was being watched. 

She called out her keyblade and whirled around, only to see a blur of black pass over her head, she just barely caught it. “Well, it seems that you’re not completely without means of defense,” a voice spoke, male and smooth, but bearing a sternness to it. Truthfully, Aqua found herself being reminded of Master Eraqus. “But that still raises the question as to what you’re doing here.” the blue haired young woman turned to see not a man, yet a large, black feline with a sturdy chin and piercing, golden eyes. Those eyes bore into her own, as if he were literally searching her very soul, he then began to circle and study her. “What business do you have here in this jungle?” the cat questioned, voice still firm, yet Aqua couldn’t detect any hostility in it, just caution. “Where do you come from, man-cub?”

“Well,” the young woman began. “Let’s just say I’m looking for...wait.” she paused. “What did you call me?”

“Man-cub.” the cat repeated. “That IS what you are, yes?”

“Um...well, I’m a hu-man, but I’m not a man. And I’m not exactly a cub.” 

“Hm...no, I suppose not.” the cat responded. “Yet that still doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“I’m here looking for some friends.” she answered him plainly.

“Friends?”

“Yes, friends.” Aqua repeated. “They’re like me.”

“Oh no.” the cat sighed. “MORE man-cubs?” he then looked to her. “Or...do you mean those foul creatures?”

“Foul creatures…” Aqua thought aloud. Could he mean- “Huh?!”

Suddenly, small masses of shadow formed on the ground, numerous Floods materializing out of thin air. “It’s them!” the cat cried out, bracing himself. Aqua also got into a fighting stance, the two then looking to each other. It seemed that these two strangers would have to cooperate with each other.

One of the deep blueish creatures dashed forward towards the young woman, only to receive a slash from her weapon, said weapon tore its corporal form in half and it dissipated soon after. The cat slashed its claws, taking the head and a good chunk of a torso out of one as well. It felt a sharp pain on his tail and realized that another, larger creature of blue had ahold of the appendage. He tried to whirl around, yet the being held firm and using it, propelled itself further up, its claws raking over his back, tearing out clumps of fur from it. Aqua heard and saw his current predicament and leapt to his aid, the smaller Floods nipping and scratching at her calves in an attempt to keep her attention off of its larger comrade. Still, she persisted, holding her keyblade high into the air and bringing it down on the head of the Scrapper, the end essentially chopping through the Unversed’s head and splitting it clean in two. It stumbled back a bit before its chest and waist where sliced through, it disappearing in collections of smoke. The smaller ones were easily dispatched of, and when it was over, both Aqua and the cat looked to each other.

“Are you all right?” the blue haired young woman asked, the black feline nodding, albeit he winced a bit due to the scratches he received.

“Nothing that I haven’t had before.” he assured. “And I’ve had much worse too.” he looked and observed her body. “Looks like you’ve received from damage as well.”

“I’ve had much worse too.” she chuckled, but then reached down and scooped up some water in her hands, letting the cool liquid drop on the cat’s back. Normally, he’d outright avoid water if he could, yet right now, the water felt heavenly. Then, she felt something on her arm. It was somewhat rough and moist, yet nonetheless, comforting. She looked to see that the cat was licking one of the wounds she had received. “Oh, thank you.”

“Thank YOU.” he replied. “It seems I’ve misjudged you. Please forgive me. It’s just that times have been tense these past few days. What with those creatures roaming about.”

“I’d imagine.” Aqua answered. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” she assured him. “But, if you can tell me, when did they show…” she paused. “Oh, I’m sorry. I got so caught up that I didn’t even introduce myself.”

“Neither did I.” the cat replied. “Again, I apologize.”

“No, it’s ok.” she said. “I’m Aqua.”

“Greetings then, Aqua.” the cat told her. “I am Bagheera.”

Bagheera. It was unusual, yet Aqua couldn’t deny that it bore something of a regalness to it, a sense of dignity and refinement. Fitting for one such as himself. “Well, hello, Bagheera.”

Bagheera nodded in acknowledgement. “Now, if I may be so bold, my dear, what DOES bring you here?”

“Well, I’m looking for my friends.” Aqua said. “I don’t suppose you…” she paused. “No, you probably haven’t. I mean, you seemed kind of surprised when you saw me.”

“Indeed.” the panther admitted. “And while I haven’t seen any others such as yourself, this jungle is vast. Do you know where you saw them last?”

“Well, it was some time on another-” she stopped herself.

“Another?” Bagheera questioned.

“Another...jungle. Far away.” she told him. “And I haven’t seen them for awhile.” from what Bagheera could see, she was steadily growing uncomfortable. “And...well, I don’t want to admit it, but...I think that one of them, or maybe both, are in trouble.”

“Trouble?” the panther quirked a brow. “From those creatures, perhaps?”

“Maybe.” Aqua told him. “See, me and one of my friends are investigating why they were appearing, and the other went off on his own without either of us knowing. Now, we’re all out here, trying to find each other, I guess.” she grew quiet. It was clear she wasn’t telling the entire story, yet the panther didn’t dare pry any further, especially given how much distress recounting it seemed to cause her.

It was clear what he had to do. “Well then,” Bagheera began. “If you’re from a…’jungle’ far away, then you would surely not be too familiar with this one, yes?”

“Huh? What are you-”

“Then rest assured,” the panther continued, giving Aqua a small bow. “I shall be your guide.”

  
  



	3. Aqua Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having met Bagheera, Aqua and he travel the jungle and come across a broken down canoe with a very peculiar cargo inside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up, I wrote some chapters ahead in advance, so right now, I'm up to Terra's second part (which is running a little long), so don't expect updates to be too readily added, but I hope I don't take too long. Anyway, here's sort of how I managed to include Mowgli in the mix, as he is, after all, the main character of the movie, and it'd be incomplete without him. True, Sora took the place of Christopher Robin, yet Pooh and the gang had their own adventures on their own without him a good amount of times, so his replacing with Sora could be sort of explained, at least to me.
> 
> That said, here's the second part of Aqua's quest!

"So, those unruly creatures are called the Unversed?"

Aqua nodded. "They've only appeared recently from what I'm aware of. Yet it seems like I'm seeing more and more of them wherever I go."

"I can relate." Bagheera admitted. "That's why I was so suspicious beforehand, a new face and all. Though, once again, I apologize."

"No, no, it's fine." the human young woman responded. "But I am curious about something."

"And that is?"

"Well, it may just be a hunch, but has anything happened recently? Anything...negative?"

"Negative?" Bagheera questioned.

"Yeah, like...well...they could probably appear as they please, but it seems from what I've seen, they're drawn to negative emotions and distress. So, if they're here, then I was wondering if…" it was then that she noticed the pather's expression grow contemplative. "Bagheera?"

"...I may be jumping to conclusions...but I have a theory."

"Theory?"

"Yes. But-" suddenly, the panther stopped, lifting his head up and gazing out seemingly at nothing.

"Bagheera? What is it?"

"Shh." the panther gently hushed her. "Do you hear that?"

Aqua grew silent and listened. Indeed, she was hearing something now. Something small, vulnerable...crying.

Bagheera and she sprinted forward, following the sound and tearing through the jungle, knocking down leaves and whatever branch or obstacle that got in their way. On and on they went until they reached a most peculiar sight.

Sitting in one of the many lagoons that lay in throughout the dense collection of flora rested a broken, torn up canoe that was laying atop of a rock, its rear pointing upward. It was clearly damaged beyond repair, yet that wasn't the focal point Aqua and Bagheera focus. No, that lied to what was INSIDE the boat. Drawing closer, both the young woman and panther came to see that there was a basket lying in the capsized boat, a blanket laid over a small form, and said form inside giving out hiccuping cries. Both had an idea as to what it was, yet they had to be sure. Drawing closer and carefully making her way onto the boat, Aqua gently lifted up the blanket and gasped at what she saw.

Nestled in the basket was a human infant, surely no older than a few months, perhaps even a couple. Fresh tears streamed down its cheeks, clearly having been crying for some time. It opened its brown eyes to see Aqua and Bagheera, who had climbed up a tree to get a better view. Upon seeing the two, its cries silenced and it looked at them curiously. Bagheera then carefully hopped onto the boat and leaned over the basket, the baby giving a small tilt of the head at the strange, larger animal.

"A...A baby?" The blue haired young woman said aloud, scarcely believing what she was seeing.

"A young one." the panther added, leaning in closer, only to draw back when the baby grabbed his pink nose. "Has quite a grip though."

Aqua knelt down and placed her hand in the basket, the baby taking a hold of a finger with its small hand. "How could someone just leave a child out here?!" she said aloud. "Poor thing must've been left here for hours!"

"I don't think we're getting the full story here." Bagheera told her, surveying the area. "I don't know what, but something must've occurred here. Even man scarcely leave their own cubs behind like this."

Indeed, Aqua thought, a bevy of rather unsavory scenarios coming to her. THough upon looking at Bagheera, she could see that an incredibly grim one had come to him. "Bagheera?"

The panther looked around and sniffed, taking in all available scents in the air. "This...this is none of my business."

"What?"

"It is the Jungle Law." he said aloud. "We are not to meddle in the affairs, let alone have relations with the likes of man."

"What?" Aqua exclaimed. "But...but you can't mean we simply leave this baby here! Surely!"

"...no." the panther said after a period of silence. "I...I cannot." he then grabbed the basket by the handle, the baby cooing at the steady rocking that came with it. "This one won't survive out here on its own. Only...where to take him?"

Indeed, wasn't that a question. Aside from herself and potentially Terra and Ventus, there were most likely no other humans for miles. However, a thought came to the young woman. "Maybe there's someplace?" she inquired. "Like, a village or something?"

"There IS a man village some miles from here." Bagheera confirmed. "Yet…"

"Yet what?"

"I don't believe making the trek there would be wise. I know not its location, and…"

"And what?"

Bagheera was silent for a moment, looking out into the distance, seemingly at nothing. Though given the panther's far superior knowledge of this place, Aqua was keen to listen. "I believe I know where to take him." he then leapt off of the boat, yet checked to make sure that the infant inside wasn't too jostled. "There is a wolf family that had recently given birth to their own cubs. Perhaps they may, just may, be willing to add another into their litter."

"Wolves?" Aqua questioned. "Not meaning to sound rude, but wolves don't exactly sound too safe, especially with a baby."

"To you, no." Bagheera told her plainly. "Yet, in the beginning, it was said that she-wolves loved the children of man. In fact, there are tales of how a mother wolf raised many man-cubs throughout jungles all over the world. I don't know if such tales are true," he looked down to the infant. "Yet at the moment, it's the best hope that we have."

It all sounded so strange to her, yet nonetheless, Aqua had no reason to believe Bagheera had no idea what he was talking about, having proven to be quite the sensible individual, er, cat. "All right." she said. "I trust your judgement. But I'd like to go with you."

"I suspected that." the panther told her, a small smile coming to his lips. Then though, he stiffened. Aqua could sense it too, drawing out her keyblade.

And just like clockwork, a snap from above alerted the two that something was looking down at them, or rather, at the new cargo the two had picked up.

"Unversed!" the young woman cried out. "You get the baby to the wolves! I'll handle this!"

Bagheera nodded and scampered off, basket in tow.

The Scrapper leapt down from the branches, claws spread out and ready to strike, yet all it received was a keyblade tearing through its wrists, taking them off of its body, followed by its head. More and more Scrappers manifested above, Floods taking to trail along ground in order to reach the black feline. Aqua ran not too far behind, slicing and taking out any that came across her path, and if they couldn't be felled in one strike, then she'd do with simply striking them out of the way, swinging her weapon akin to a golf club and sending Scrappers flying. Several Haireraisers manifested and attempted to make grabs at the basket with their ears, Bagheera swiping and slicing through said ears with his claws, along with the rest of their forms, yet as he was dealing with them, he felt a unbearable chill assault his back, his yellow eyes catching a slew of floating, pot-shaped creatures floating above him. By the time he did so, however, a blast met his face, forcing him to drop the basket, it miraculously landed on the ground, its contents still remaining inside.

"Bagheera!" Aqua shouted, rushing to his side and seeing the group of Blue Sea Salts surrounding the panther and baby. Lifting up her keyblade, a red hot energy formed at the tip of it. "FIRE!" she shouted, blasting the floating Unversed, each of them recoiling from the heat brought on them by the cast spell.

Above them, numerous pairs of eyes looked down at what was transpiring.

"Whoa, you see that?!" a voice said.

"She made fire! Real fire!" another exclaimed excitedly.

"Aw yeah! We've got our big break, guys!"

"Yeah! King Louie's gonna LOVE this!"

"But first, maybe we should wait until all those uncool guys are gone."

No one argued with that, they made their way higher up, all the while continuing to watch the battle transpiring.

"FIRE!" Aqua shouted again, the final Blue Sea Salt dissipating. "Are you all right?" the young woman asked the panther, who was making his way back to the basket.

"Yes. I've had worse, believe me." Bagheera told her, though mainly due to his concerns being elsewhere. He picked up the basket in his mouth. "The wolves' den isn't too far away. We're nearly there!"

"Right!" both of them ran forward, coming to a small clearing, a small, open area in the midst of trees and other assorted plants. Though it wasn't totally barren, a single tree resting in the center of the small grove. It looked peaceful...too peaceful.

"Something's coming." Bagheera muttered, Aqua and he prepared themselves.

Suddenly, the tree seemed to burst into flames, the culprit leaping into fray, standing tall before the tree that had been reduced to little more than a blackened, withered husk.

It was an Unversed, no doubt about that, yet it was quite large, clearly far stronger than the others the two had previously faced. Its face was smooth and bore slanted, reddened eyes and a blackened body, its shoulders and hips angled, its legs coming to points, no visible feet being visible. It bore what appeared to be a necklace with three, large beads, all of them colored a flaming red, along with the parts of its body that weren't black, it seemingly had a headdress of pure fire. Yet the most distinguishing feature of it was the fact that it bore four arms, a golden band on each of them, flaming energy emitting from each palm.

"So, you said the wolves are close by?" Bagheera nodded. "Take the baby there. I'll deal with this one."

"But-" the panther got no further as a massive ball of fire was thrown in their direction, both of them dodging it, leaving a spot of seared earth.

"Go!" Aqua told him, the panther clearly reluctant, but ultimately knew that the infant's safety was of the utmost importance. Thus, he leapt to the side and made his way around the large Unversed, said Unversed following him with its eyes.

Though it didn't get the chance to pursue him as a sharp chill met its back, it turned to see the blue haired young woman that had cast it.


	4. Aqua Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A large Unversed having come their way, Aqua fights for both Bagheera and the newfound baby, only to discover that perhaps defeating it may lie in an unexpected place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd part of Aqua’s journey, and the subsequent end. Next up is Terra’s and then Ventus’. Again, going to try and get in what I can. 
> 
> Going to put in the D-Link formations with the characters as another nod to the fic that inspired this one. 
> 
> Hope you like, please leave your input! Thank you!

A slew of fireballs were launched from the Unversed’s hands, its smaller opponent cartwheeling out of the way with just mere inches in between her and the flames. Given its seeming penchant use of fire, she had an idea as to what would be effective.

“Blizzard!” Aqua shouted, icy cold collections of highly concentrated magic exiting her keyblade and making direct contact with the Unversed.

Only for there to be no effect. 

“What?!” she shouted. This...this didn’t make any sense! It was literally throwing fireballs at her! Then, to her surprise, it suddenly turned blue, the sections that were once red had changed color. “Fire!” she shouted, only for there, once again, to be no effect. It changed to red once again, fireballs forming in its palms and being thrown at her. “Blizzard!” she cast again, only for the same thing to happen. Only now, it was blue once again, shooting icy cold waves in her direction, goosebumps rising on her skin. Fine, if fire and blizzard wouldn’t work…”Thunder!” electrical surges from a distance above shot down and struck the creature, only for it then to turn yellow, the chilled blasts transforming into surging electricity, of which managed to actually make contact with Aqua, her entire body seizing up in uncontrolled convulsions before she fell to the ground. 

Just what WAS this creature!? It made no sense! No matter what she had thrown at it, it simply didn’t budge! Though, it was then that the beads around its neck were more closely studied by the young woman’s blue eyes, they now glowed a bright yellow. If magical attacks wouldn’t work, then perhaps…

Though just as she thought of her new tactic, the Unversed lifted all four of its arms, balling them up into fists with the clear intent on crushing her.

A roar echoed not far behind, and a black blur leapt atop of the Unversed, its focus directed from Aqua and to the larger cat now on it. “Bagheera?!” she shouted, the panther wasting no time in putting himself to use. He bit, tore and scratched every place he could reach, black smoke rising from the places he struck. The larger Unversed struggled and felt around uselessly to try and dislodge the cat assaulting it. Unfortunately, Bagheera’s fight didn’t last forever, as finally, he was snagged by one of the large Unversed’s hands, the other grabbing at his limbs and holding him in a spread eagle formation. Then, the Unversed began to pull. Bagheera released a gasp of pain as he felt his limbs being stretched out further and further, the creature’s intentions clear. Yet what could he do? He was at this thing’s mercy now! Further and further it pulled, the panther’s sharpened teeth grinding against each other. How much more it would be was unknown, let alone if it was exerting its full strength or was taking its time with the cat’s torment. Whatever the case, there was nothing he could do now. Nothing but wait…

“HIYA!!!” 

He felt something use him as a means to stand on, the humanoid figure leaping up and using him as an extra step to get higher, yet he would take it due to what came next. Aqua leapt up high and aimed her keyblade downward, right into one of the three larger beads, it immediately splintered and shattered upon impact. It was forced to drop the panther to the ground, he landed on his feet and turned to see his rescuer, then the monster that held him. It held its article of jewelry, it still secured around its neck, but with one of the beads missing. It then looked to the young woman and panther, then, in a large flash of dark energy, it disappeared. 

“What the…” Aqua questioned, looking around for any sign of it potentially making an attack from behind. Though after a while, it was clear that it was long gone, she then turned her attention to Bagheera. “Are you all right?”

“I am now, thanks to you.” the panther answered. “Once again, you save my life.”

Aqua grew a little flustered. Then, she noticed something. “Where’s the baby?”

“Safe.” the panther assured her. “I delivered the man-cub to the wolves. They took him in without fail.”

The young woman gave a sigh of relief, kneeling down and giving the panther a small scratch behind his ears. “Looks like we both owe each other.”

Bagheera nodded, leaning into her hand. “I couldn’t have done it without you, dear Aqua. Thank you, truly.” 

She continued to treat him, moving to his chin, then his neck, but then, the panther seemed to draw away, looking off into the distance. “Bagheera?”

“...up a tree.” he simply told her, voice unsettlingly grim. 

“What are you-”

“Up a tree.” he repeated more firmly. “Climb and don’t let yourself be seen.”

“Bagheera, what are you-”

“Aqua, do as I say! Please!” she had no idea what had gotten him so worked up, yet her senses told her that this didn’t have to do with the Unversed. Obeying him, she climbed up a nearby tree and hid behind the trunk, though she managed to have just enough space to peer out and see what was going on. Not much, but it was something.

From the foliage, she heard light footsteps, Bagheera clearly standing still. Something or someone was coming. Yet for what reason did the panther want her to hide? Surely he had been convinced of her skills by now. 

Just then though, she heard a voice. “It has been too long, old friend.” this was clearly someone new. His voice spoke of a similar regalness and refinement as Bagheera’s, yet there was more to it. An undeniable darkness to it, a sense of malice concealed beneath a supposed sense of politeness. 

“So it has.” Bagheera answered whomever he was conversing with. Aqua peered out, though only just enough to get a small picture as to what was going on. From the looks of it, a far larger cat had entered the clearing. He bore distinguishing black stripes lining his back and his limbs, his muzzle white and chin broad. Despite his demeanor, the panther was clearly put on edge. 

“Now, now, what troubles you, Bagheera?” the tiger questioned, he began to circle him. “Surely you aren’t frightened of me.”

“No, of course not.” the panther told him. “It is...good to see you again after so long, Shere Khan.”

“Likewise, dear friend.” the tiger responded. “Hm?” he looked to his back. “You’ve gotten into a bit of a scrape I see.”

“Yes.” Bagheera answered. “Yet it’s nothing.”

“No, of course not. You were always the brave one, of course. Ever since we were cubs.” Shere Khan said affectionately, though it brought Bagheera no sense of comfort. “It was those creatures I imagine.” he then brandished his sharp, black claws. “I too have encountered and slew some. Though, oddly enough, they seem to know better than to bother me.”

Aqua listened in on that. The Unversed being here...could it be...

The tiger then looked around, clearly searching for something. “I would consider you an honest sort, Bagheera. I always have.” 

“Thank you kindly.”

“So, I would hope that you wouldn’t disappoint me.” Shere Khan looked to the trees, Aqua quickly hiding herself again. “It was just by word of mouth, from the birds on high, yet I could’ve sworn that I heard of a most peculiar sight in this part of the jungle.” he then made direct eye contact with the panther. “A man’s cub.”

Bagheera’s eyes widened unintentionally, yet he quickly recovered. “A man’s cub? Here?”

“Indeed.” Shere Khan agreed. “Quite a peculiarity, is it not?”

“Right.” the panther answered. “How did it come to be here?”

“That part is unknown to me. But,” he then turned back to the other cat. “Seeing as it was supposedly last seen wandering around, I was wondering whether or not you happened to see it.” a lone claw came to rest under his chin, keeping the panther’s eyes in line with Khan’s. 

Bagheera was left stunned. What could he say? He didn’t openly state it or make it obvious, but it was clear that the tiger wouldn’t take anything resembling a lie. “It wasn’t really in much condition to wander anywhere.”

Aqua’s blood chilled. What was he doing?!

“Pardon?” the tiger tilted his head.

“It was young and frail. No older than a newborn cub.” 

“Poor thing.” Shere Khan shook his head dispondedly. “Anything else?”

Bagheera sighed. “I left it there,” he said plainly. “It is the Law after all. Our world and that of Man is to be seperate at all times.”

“Indeed.” the tiger stated, still not moving his claw from underneath the panther’s chin. “So, the tales of a cub walking around were simply the inaccurate musings of overly paranoid, flighty flyers.”

“It would seem so.” the tiger rested his claw under the panther’s chin for but a few more moments before removing it and turning away. “I am only paying a short visit, so I must be off soon.”

“Ah, I see.”

“But,” he said. “I DO hope to see you again some time before I go. So please, don’t disappoint me, Bagheera.” he then gave him a small bid goodbye. “I must be off. Farewell, old friend.”

“Yes, to you as well.”

Aqua looked on from on high as the tiger made his way out from the clearing, and only after a good while did she make her way down back to solid ground. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, yes.” Bagheera told her. “And you are as well, that is the most important.”

“Who is he, this Shere Khan?” 

“Someone that you would do best to avoid.” the panther told her. “Which, forgive me, would mean that the sooner you leave, the better.”

“No, it’s fine.” Aqua assured. “I don’t think my friends are here anyway.” she looked in the direction the tiger had gone. “I get the feeling that he and the Unversed might be connected somehow.”

“How so?” the panther asked. 

“The Unversed draw off any form of negativity. Anywhere they’re at, something is drawing them there.”

“Then perhaps their being here is justified.” Bagheera admitted. “I just hope that they follow Shere Khan when he leaves this part of the jungle.” he then turned to Aqua. “I’m sorry that your stay ended in such a way, let alone be so abrupt with no resolution.”

“No, it’s fine.” the young woman told the panther. “If anything, at least that baby is safe.” she leaned down and gave him a small scratch on the ear. “And I think I gained a new friend.”

Formed D-Link with Bagheera


	5. Terra 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra's venture into the jungle begins, and he overhears a rather interesting conversation between a family of wolves and a tiger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d imagine that Terra’s entrance into the jungle would be some time before he goes to Radiant Garden, and before the first talk with Xenanort regarding Ventus. Terra’s part is sort of where the inspiration from Stuff3’s version comes in, albeit, it’ll have my own spin on it so it won’t just outright stealing. 
> 
> This also references the original Rudyard Kipling story, of which is a great work in itself and deserves a great deal of respect, seeing as without it, the Disney version wouldn’t even exist.
> 
> That said, here’s the beginning of Terra’s venture into the Groovin’ Jungle.

He was beginning to regret not bringing a pair of shorts. Honestly, while it was his choice of clothing, his hakama were taking in a good amount of heat along with his black top. Still, as he wiped sweat from his brow, Terra persisted through the dense foliage, keyblade in hand. This place was rife with danger, and not just the Unversed, he suspected. 

Yet it was just then that he heard something.

“Shere Khan does us great honor.” a male voice spoke, clearly trying to keep a sense of composure, yet it was rife with tension. “What can we do for you?”

“Dear Rama, the honor is mine.” another voice said, regal and refined, yet with a clear agenda. “Yet if you must know, I come seeking information.”

Terra approached closer, not able to see anything or anyone yet, but he didn’t exactly care for where things probably were going to end up. “Such as?”

“There have been rather curious reports of something unusual in the jungle.” the other, this ‘Shere Khan’ said. “Reports of a man-cub.”

Man-cub? Never heard that before. Wait a moment, why would humans refer to their own as a ‘cub’? Or maybe, Terra wasn’t listening to humans at all. 

“Man-cub?” ‘Rama’ questioned, clearly surprised (or at least feigning it). “Indeed, that IS quite unusual.”

“Yes.” Shere Khan answered. “And seeing how curious it is, I felt it my duty to investigate.” duty? Terra severely doubted that, yet still, he continued to listen and draw closer, the source but a few feet away. “Dear Bagheera says he knows nothing, and seeing as he is a reliable, trusted source,” his voice was rife with suspicion. “I decided to ask elsewhere. You wouldn’t happen to know of anything, would you Rama?”

It was silent for a moment. “Oh no.” Rama finally said. “I wouldn’t know of any such thing.”

“No, I suppose not.” Shere Khan answered. Finally, Terra had reached the source, hiding behind a tree and observing what was going on. From what he could see, a darkly colored wolf was having a conversation with a larger tiger, clearly on edge and regretting even starting up said conversation in the first place. “By the way, I’ve heard that you and your darling mate have recently been blessed with a litter.”

“Yes, that we have-”

“What’s going on out here?” another wolf exited the cave, around the same size as Rama, yet clearly female. Though upon seeing Khan, her demeanor immediately changed. “What do you think you’re doing here?”

“Ah, dear...Raksha, was it?” the tiger asked. “Congratulations on your bundles of joy.” 

“I’ll ask again, what are you doing here, Khan?” the female wolf, ‘Raksha’ asked, clearly in a less civil mood to her mate. 

“Forgive the intrusion, yet I’m in the midst of an investigation.” the tiger answered plainly. “There is a man-cub in the jungle. Perhaps more than one, should the rumors be true.”

“We know of no such thing.” Raksha told him. “Now, if you excuse me, I have cubs to tend to.”

“Indeed, you do.” the tiger said. “Maybe one extra.”

It was then that Raksha stopped. Terra braced himself if he needed to get involved, yet stood back, continuing to listen in. It was clear this tiger didn’t exactly hold humans in high regard if his continuing interrogation was any indication. “And what of it? If I did? It’s no concern of yours.”

It was then that the tiger began to lose his cool. “All that happens in this jungle is my concern. Especially if it is the presence of man.”

“And the pack are free people.” the she-wolf told him. “Our dealings are different from yours. Therefore, it is for them to decide, if we had one, of course.”

“She-wolf, you know not of whom you’re dealing with.” the tiger snarled. “It is I, Shere Khan, who speaks.”

She then whirled around, flames of rage in her eyes. “And it is I, Raksha the Demon, who answers!” she then got up in his face, Rama attempting to hold her back, but she would not have it. “Whatever the case may be, man-cub or no, they would be mine! Mine to me!” she snarled, hairs on her back raised up. “They would be treated the same as my own, to run with the pack and to hunt with them! And who knows?” she narrowed her golden eyes. “Maybe one day, a man’s cub will grow to hunt you. Now go!” she howled ferociously. “You’re not welcome here, branded beast of the jungle!”

Shere Khan, to Terra’s surprise, actually stepped back from her, quite taken aback by her response. Indeed, it seemed even this great tiger wasn’t willing to push his luck against a wrathful mother, even if she were a good deal smaller. He was clearly enraged at her response, yet he eased the wrinkles from his features, once again displaying a sense of calm. “Perhaps I was mistaken.” he simply said. “Thank you for your time, dear Rama,” he then turned to the wolf’s mate. “Raksha,” she only growled. “Yet I believe it’s best that I be on my way.” the wolf cubs began to emerge from the cave to see what was going on, yet were urged to stay back. Not that the presence of a tiger didn’t do that for them already. “Tend to your children, dear Raksha. It seems that they’re a little rattled.”

And while he would leave, it would be for a far different reason.

Materializing from nowhere, Floods appeared and took everyone off guard. Shere Khan noticed a Scrapper a few feet away and charged at it, leaving the wolves on their lonesome.

“M-Mama!” one of the cubs cried out. “What are they?!”

“Back inside!” Raksha ordered, she turned to them, then back to the darkly colored creatures. “Me and your father will handle this.”

It was then that Terra decided to leap in, all the wolves surprised at what had just entered the scene. 

“Mama!” another one of the cubs cried out. “It’s a man!”

“Or is he still a cub too?”

“Who are you?!” Rama questioned, Raksha ready to attack either the young man or the mysterious creatures, whoever posed the bigger threat. 

“I’m here to help!” the young man assured them. “Just keep your children safe!” He then went to work with his keyblade. 

Floods were sliced and diced through left and right, torsos being severed and others being split down the middle. It was only when the Scrapers appeared did things get a little more difficult. The larger Unversed attempted to make their way to the mouth of the cave, Raksha and Rama holding them off with bites and scratches, catching limbs in their teeth and biting down until they became nothing more than smoke. But then, they heard a cry.

“MAMA!” in the claws of a Scraper was a basket with something inside it. “They’ve got little brother!” whatever was in it was clearly alive, screaming its lungs out in fear.

Terra was awestruck. A baby? What was a baby doing out here of all places?

“Unhand him!” Raksha roared, leaping at the creature, only to receive a deep slash across her abdomen, she being tossed to the side and landed with a loud ‘thump!’ on the ground.

“Raksha!” Rama shouted, then making his way to the creature, taking its leg in his maw and tearing at it. Unfortunately, another Scrapper raked on his back and grabbed him by the neck, tossing him to the side. The creatures surrounded the basket, staring down at the contents inside.

It’s cries of despair...it drew them in further. Such fear, such negativity...they had to have it.

“YAH!” one in the gathering was sliced clean through, its torso and lower half falling away from each other before dissipating. The others met the same fate, one having its claws removed before being punctured in the chest, one being outright decapitated, and the other being sliced clean in half, said halves falling from each other before they both disappeared. FInally, at long last, the area was clear of the creatures, the two wolf parents getting up and rushing over to the basket.

“Oh, my darling! You’re safe!” Raksha cried out in joy, Rama giving a sigh of relief. The mother turned to Terra and leapt right up on him, showering him in wet licks. “Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, fair sir!” she told him. 

“Y-You’re ah! Welcom-ha-e!” Terra got out, her licks quite ticklish. “Pl-Please, if you-hoo don’t mind!”

“Oh, yes. Sorry.” she then got off him, Rama then approached him.

“Who are you, stranger?” 

“Terra.” the young man answered, his attention turning to the baby in the basket. “Did you...find it, or something?”

“He came to us.” Raksha told him, looking down lovingly at the human infant. “He is ours, just as the rest of our cubs.” she then turned to Terra. “Thank you again for saving him. For saving us all.”

Terra nodded in acknowledgement, yet looked in the direction the tiger had gone in. “Personally, I don’t think it’d be wise to keep him out here for much longer.”

“No.” Rama agreed. Raksha took the basket in her mouth and made her way back to the den. Yet to his surprise, the father wolf looked to see Terra moving. “Wait, where are you going?”

“Those creatures, the Unversed, are what I’m here for.” the young man answered. “As well as some others I’m hoping to find.”

“Are they man-cubs like you? Then again, you look a bit too old to be a ‘cub’ persay.”

“I guess you could say that. Have you seen anyone else like me or that kid? Only...a little taller?”

Rama shook his head. “Aside from this one, you’re the only one I’ve seen thus far. But if you must go, I urge you to be careful.” he then turned to enter the den, though not before leaving the young man with a warning. “Stay clear of the tiger’s path.”

* * *

“Look! Look!” a voice said from above, the human the multitude of eyes were watching completely oblivious to their presence. “It’s another one!”

“Betcha anything he’s got one of those things too!” another voice said eagerly.

“The last one isn’t here anymore, at least I don’t think so,” another stated, pondering as to where the blue haired man-cub went. “So let’s bring this one to-”

“Hold on, shouldn’t we watch him first? I mean, who knows if he can do the same things with his?”

“Good thinking. Ok guys, don’t let him out of your sight!” 

Below, Terra continued his trek down a small path amidst the trees and plants, once again rubbing sweat from his brow. Heavens, this place was hot. Though his mind found itself focusing on what he had seen before. It was perhaps too soon to tell, yet given from what he had heard from that tiger, Shere Khan, it was clear that he had no good intentions for that infant, and if Rama’s words were to be believed, anyone that was human. And it was also probably a good chance that the Unversed were attracted to this place because of someone like him. Yet still, how did the baby come to be at a den of wolves? And even more, where WERE his actual parents? A few scenarios came to Terra’s mind, all of them grim, yet he pushed them out. What good did thinking of such things do for him? He was here on a mission, and thus, needed the utmost focus.

From above, the hidden figures continued in their pursuit, waiting for the opportune time. “Wait.” the one in front spoke, noticing something in the distance. “That’s the weirdest looking branch I’ve ever seen.” 

Indeed, what branch had spots on it? Upon looking further, all of them knew what it was, let alone who it belonged to. The man-cub would just have to wait. They all scampered out of the area quickly, not willing to go any further. 

Terra continued to walk by, completely unaware of any this. As well as the new set of eyes that had spotted him from on high. 


	6. Terra 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further venturing into the jungle, Terra happens upon a serpentine figure that may not have his best interests in mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I posted the same chapter twice. Shit. Well, here's the REAL chapter 6/Terra part 2
> 
> This is where Stuff3’s fic really comes into play regarding inspiration. I refused to have Aqua meet this certain character both due to overexposure and mainly because I feel that it would fit Terra far better considering his relationship with Xehanort. 
> 
> Thus, here’s the second part of Terra’s journey into the jungle.

Terra let out a heavy sigh, kneeling over and placed his hands on his knees. He needed a small bit of rest, this heat was really getting to him. Indeed, he should’ve brought a pair of shorts. Seeing the trunk of a rather thick tree, the young man leaned himself against it, the shade providing him some semblance of relief from the overbearing heat. He felt himself grow somewhat tired, both from the long walk and the general exhaustion this entire trip regarding the Unversed had brought with it. It was also then that Master Xehanort’s words came to his mind upon failing his Mark of Mastery Exam. 

‘Yes...you are indeed strong. The darkness is nothing to fear. And yet...how frustrating that Eraqus refutes its power. Why, you could train with him forever and still...you’d never be a Master in his eyes.’ They still stung, but he couldn’t deny that he felt there was truth in them. Indeed, what WAS wrong with him? Wasn’t darkness and light intertwined with each other? It was simply a natural order. ‘You’re fine as you are. Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled.’ which is what he had done during the Exam. And...when Aurora’s heart was-

“Say now,” Terra stiffened at the suddenness of hearing a new voice aside from the recited one in his head. “What have we here?” 

He looked around, only to find no one. “Who’s there?” he asked aloud. “Show yourself.”

“No need for such a combative mood.” It was then that he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see who was speaking to him. “I’m right here.”

Hanging from a branch far above him, concealed by the leaves, was a massive python of brown scales with brown spots lining his back, his eyes golden and his underbelly a saturated, sandy color. He eyed Terra with curiosity, yet underneath that, there was something else. A desire to get closer. A hunger, if the young man had to guess. “Who are you?”

“Just one who has noticed a rather stressed and worn individual that is in need of some reassurance. Yet if you must know, you can call me Kaa.” the snake hissed.

Terra was immediately put on edge by the serpent. “...Terra.” he said plainly. He was looking for a way to immediately excuse himself from being in this snake’s company. “I wasn’t aware that this was your tree-”

“My tree? Goodness, no!” Kaa shook his head. “I own no tree of my own. All the trees in the jungle belong to the jungle itself. If I had a tree to myself, then no one would come to me.” he told him. “No creature in the jungle cares for Kaa.” he said dejectedly. 

It was foolhardy, perhaps, yet Terra found a small inkling of sympathy creep into his heart. Still, he wasn’t ready to just let this snake in yet. “You seem to be a lonely sort.”

“Oh, that I am.” Kaa answered. “And, if I may, you seem to be the same.” he leaned over to study Terra more closely. “So tell me, what are you doing so deep in the jungle?”

He was wanting something from him, that much was certain. Yet he had to keep it cool for now. At least until he managed to get an opening. “I’m here for the Unversed.”

“Unversed?” Kaa questioned. “Do you mean those creatures that just recently appeared?”

“You know of them?”

“I’ve seen them in passing. Though,” he leaned in closer. “Between you and me, I think that a certain someone’s presence here has brought them upon us all.”

Terra was somewhat surprised at this. “You mean the tiger, don’t you?”

“Oh, you know of Shere Khan?”

“As well as I probably should.” the young man admitted. While he didn’t admit it, he had to agree with the snake on that. 

“Well, you’re safe here, I assure you.” Kaa told him, Terra noticing a tail placing itself on his shoulder. “But tell me, what ARE you doing here, all alone? After all, it IS dangerous after all.”

“Well...truth be told, I’m just thinking.”

“Of?”

“Just...in general.” the snake maneuvered himself in front of him, seemingly studying him. His eyes...for some reason, Terra found himself likening them to Master Xehanort’s. A similar, piercing stare. 

“Well, rest assured, I’m one that you can tell ALL your troubles to.” It was then that the tail wound itself around his shoulders, Terra immediately attempting to remove it. “In fact,” the tip of the tail then seized him by the chin and shifted his head to face him, the young man’s eyes widening at what he saw next. “I can make you forget all about them.”

Before his eyes, Terra witnessed the snake’s entire eyeballs change color into rippling rings of a multitude of colors. Green, blue, yellow being the main three, all going in a rhythmic, steady flow that managed to bewilder, and even more importantly, snag the keyblade wielder’s attention. 

“W-What the-” Terra began, completely taken aback by this sight, but all the same, he found the display somewhat...fascinating. “How are you...what are you-”

“Shh…” Kaa cooed, placing the tip of his tail over his lips. “It’s all right. Everything will be all right.” All right...those words began to echo in Terra’s mind the longer he found himself gazing to the colors. In fact, he barely noticed the grip on his chin loosening, let alone his own muscles. Coils of pure muscle began to wind around his shoulders and travel down his arms, gently pressing and seemingly massaging any tension away. “There now,” Kaa hissed. “This is so much better, isn’t it?”

‘There’s nothing wrong with you.’

“Wh-Whatever you’re doing...it...it’s not...” Terra managed to get out. His instincts were being pushed back, yet still, his consciousness wasn’t entirely gone. This was wrong, he knew well it was wrong. His mind was registering danger on one side, yet on the other was nothing short of pure contentment and bliss, and a full out war was raging between the two. And the snake’s talking certainly didn’t help things. In fact, it only made the latter more enticing. “S-Stop…”

“So tell me,” Kaa began. He knew well that his prey wasn’t fully engulfed in trance yet, but given how the ripples of color now began to echo in the young man’s eyes, he knew he at least had his hooks in. “What troubles you, Terra?”

Terra knew not why, but his tongue felt rather loose. “M-Master Eraqus….he…” what was he doing? “He...he thinks I’m...not cut out to be...a m-master…”

“Master?” Kaa questioned. He knew not what he was talking about, but frankly, didn’t care. Though it wasn’t as if Terra would ever know that. “You seem like Master material to me.”

The snake’s words began to crack through the barriers Terra had managed to put up. “You...you do?”

“Of course. If anything, I think that this Eraqus doesn’t recognize your true potential.”

‘Why, you could train with him forever and still...you’d never be a Master in his eyes.’

“You being here in a place such as this shows you are a Master through and through.”

‘’You’re fine as you are.’

“So relax now...let everything go for now. Rest…”

‘Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled.’

“I’ll be here for you.”

‘You’re fine as you are.’

“You can trust in me…”

Terra felt his head fall forward, his neck giving out and shifting downward, his body going still. Kaa momentarily ceased the pools in his eyes to observe his handiwork. True, the young man was still standing, though only because his coils supported him, as well as his positioning against the tree. And from the looks of it, the effects of the snake’s power finally overtook his mind and sent him into a blissful slumber. The sight of the young man made the serpent’s mouth salivate, it was indeed convenient that he had come to this particular spot. He lowered his head downward to Terra’s level, eager to see the results of his handiwork. 

WHAM!

The keyblade weilder’s head rushed forward and knocked right into Kaa’s jostling the snake from his place in the tree and causing the rest of him to come down, feet upon feet of coils falling on top of each other in long, ropy rolls. Terra drew back the moment he felt the coils around him slip off, his footing not exactly stable and he fell to his knees, giving himself slaps and punches to his face to banish the lingering intoxication of the hypnosis. 

“Oooh, my sinuses!” Kaa cried out, using the tip of his tail to massage his now sore nose. Terra had finally managed to get to his feet, his senses fully back. Kaa then looked at him, clearly enraged. “You have just sealed your doom…” Terra drew out his keyblade, the snake then lunging at him. The keyblade blocked the serpent from landing a blow on the young man, pushing him back each and every time he made a strike at him. It was after a good number of them, that Terra managed to snag Kaa by the throat with the weapon and began to spin around, the weapon’s strength able to take the snake into the air and spin him around akin to a top. Yet in this, Terra also left himself open, seeing the briefest moment of rings of color. He immediately looked away, though lost focus, flinging Kaa up in the trees above, having completely lost him. “Well, well, well.” the snake’s voice echoed from the treetops. “Thank you kindly!”

“Show yourself!” Terra roared, only to be met with the echo of his own voice. Everything was silent for a moment before he noticed rustling above. Then, he felt his wrist being snagged, his keyblade falling from his hand, a coil secured firmly around him. Then, rather surprisingly, the coil quickly brought his fist to his face, quite literally focing Terra to punch himself. And in this brief moment of disorientation, he didn’t even notice his other wrist being seized, it then delivered a punch on the other side. How long this went on for, he didn’t know, yet by the time it was done, his face was rather sore. 

“You look like you’re doing well for yourself.” Terra heard a voice say, looking to see Kaa in front of him, looking quite satisfied. “You know, you’re making this more difficult than it needs to be…” his eyes then began to develop colors, the young man shutting his eyes. “Oh, come now,” the tip of his tail went to one of his eyes, slowly prying open one of his eyes. “I’m doing you a favor, you know. Just relax and let go…” the young man’s eye that was now open began to form rings of their own. 

No, not again! He had to do something, but what?! Both his wrists were seized, and the magic of the hypnosis was making focus near impossible, Kaa apparently putting much more energy into this bout than the last one. He was about to fall into a full on trance this time if he didn’t do something. Yet what could he use? It was then that he realized, or rather, his grinding teeth gave him the idea. And the snake’s head was rather close…

CHOMP!

Kaa cried out as the young man’s teeth came down on the serpent’s snout, he felt the coils around his wrists loosen. He then wasted no time in summoning his weapon and immediately thrust it forward. Now Kaa was the one caught off guard and he felt himself being thrust forward and slammed into the trunk of the tree. He was about to tighten his coils, yet the keyblade pressed more into his throat. It was clear that Terra had more than reached his limit with him. “Um…” the serpent shifted his eyes anxiously. “Maybe...we could talk this out?”

Terra’s eyes narrowed, dark waves of energy forming around his hands. Kaa held no idea what it was, yet it couldn’t have been anything good. Terra pressed his weapon further and further into the snake’s throat, said snake shutting his eyes and bracing himself. Then, all of the sudden, Eraqus came to his mind. As well as the moment that cemented his denial of the title of ‘Master’ during the exam. Kaa then felt himself being released, slumping to the ground in a heap. He didn’t waste the opportunity presented to him, quickly making himself away from the scene. Though the formation of his coils were now more akin to that of a worn out spring, making creaking sounds as he went along. “Ugh, this is going to slow down my slithering…”

Terra looked on as the serpent made his escape, looking down to his hands, as well as his keyblade. 

‘If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second.’ Eraqus told him, only for his voice to be replaced with Master Xehanort. 

‘’You’re fine as you are.’

‘But, how can I, when you are so obsessed with power?’

‘Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled.’

He was beginning to question which one he should listen to.


	7. Terra 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering the badlands of the jungle, Terra encounters a quartet of rather interesting blokes, as well as a particularly strong creature that threatens their safety...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Last of Terra’s section, and please, don’t hate me, but I think, if I had to choose, I prefer the Vultures’ song for, of all things, the DDR style game (Groove Party or Rhythm N’Groove) than the actual movie. Just not really a fan of Barbershop Quartets I guess. I wish they went the original route of having their song be a rock number. And here Walt though it’d ‘date’ the film. 
> 
> Also, there’s a bit of a subtle joke in here that a lot of people might not get, but I thought I’d include it in anyway.

Well, this certainly was a far cry from the vibrant, colorful and fertile land he had previously been traveling through. In place of trees with long, healthy leaves and the abundance of fruit and flowers in a wide spectrum of colors (which brought up images of that snake’s eyes that Terra immediately shook off) was a dull, grey land filled with almost nothing. And what was there were little more than blackened, thorn bushes, clearly dead trees, and fields of grass with blades of dull brown. 

Whoever could live out here must’ve been quite the survivor. 

“So, what are we gonna do?”

Hm? “I dunno. What do you wanna do?” 

From afar, Terra spotted a lone, dead tree with four peculiar birds perched on a single branch. Vultures, if he had to guess, each distinct from each other. Two were somewhat pudgy, one bald and the other with what appeared to be a tuft of brown hair (or feathers?) on his head. The other two were slimmer and had similar tufts on their heads, one blonde and the other a dark grey, that particular vulture’s tuft seemingly covering his eyes. They had rather distinct accents, Terra observed, studying them from a distance. Yet they didn’t appear dangerous, unlike that snake or tiger. He began to draw closer.

“I’ve got it!” one of the vultures, the one somewhat pudgy with the tuft of brown hair said. “We can take a bit of a gander to the east side of the jungle! Plenty of action there!”

“Oh, come off it.” the bald one scoffed. “Things are right dead all over.”

“Not recently.” one of the slender ones with hair covering his eyes spoke, voice dull and monotone. “Since those new fellas had come, things have been rather unsavory as of late.”

“Oh yeah.” the blonde stated. “Pretty aggressive louts, aren’t they?”

“Aggressive? That’s putting it mildly!” the bald one scoffed. “Last time we flew over the jungle, some of them just about nearly pulled out my entire plumage, they did!” 

“That’s nothing!” the brown haired vulture responded. “My collar was practically torn off!” he then fluffed out said collar around his throat. “Some of my best assets!”

“Maybe your only asset.” the other three laughed whilst the brown headed one scowled. Then, he paused.

“Ooh, ooh, ooh! Fellas! Look at that!” the all turned in the direction he was pointing in, noticing a rather odd, bipedal creature in the distance. “I think I finally know what we’re gonna do…”

So far, there were no signs of any Unversed here. Still, there was always the element of surprise, something that the found beings had mastered very well. 

“Hey, lookie here!” Terra heard a voice cry out, noticing four feathered figures flapping towards him. Looks like they had gotten curious too. “Look at this bloke here!”

“Blimey!” another one of the vulture said, gesturing to his black top. “He’s got taste in color, I’ll give him that.” he then stretched out his feathers as if showing off a shirt.

“And he’s got legs like a stork, he has!” Terra looked to see one of the birds lifting up his pants, he immediately moved away. 

“Who...well, what are ya anyway, kid?” One asked.

“Terra.” the young man answered. “And-”

“Oh, now I remember!” another one of the vultures cried out. “You’re a...a...a man! You’re one of those ‘man’ things!”

“Or a man’s cub.” another responded. 

“I don’t think I’m a ‘cub’ exactly.” Terra told them. “But who are you guys?”

“Buzzie’s the name.” the bald vulture said.

“Dizzy” the grey haired one then said.

“Flaps.” the blonde answered after.

“And Ziggy.” the brown haired one finished.

“And you’re looking a bit down in the dumps.” Buzzie noted, Terra somewhat taken aback, but he couldn’t deny that the previous incident with Kaa brought up some rather uncomfortable things. Still, why did he compare those eyes to that of Master Xehanort? “Hey, we might look a bit shabby, but you can tell us what’s wrong. We’ve got hearts.”

“And feelings too.” Dizzy added.

Terra bit his lip uncomfortably. “It’s...complicated.” he simply said, the four birds not exactly satisfied with this answer. 

“Hey, c’mon now.” Ziggy urged. “We might’ve just met, but far as I’m concerned, we’re friends already!”

“Friends?” Terra questioned, again rather taken aback by the forwardness of these birds.

“Yeah!” Flaps agreed. “You’re certainly a lot better than those foul blokes in the jungle.”

Foul blokes...wait. “Did these...blokes happen to look weird or odd looking? Dark colored?”

“Oh yeah.” Dizzy confirmed. “Generally not very nice either.”

“Have there been any around here?” the young man questioned.

“Um...so far as we know of, no-” Buzzie got no further before searing heat met his backside sending him flying a good distance away. The other vultures and Terra looked on in shock and horror before turning around to see what had caused it. 

A large, four armed Unversed with a beaded necklace with two distinctly larger beads in the front stood before them all, the other vultures flying away. “What are you doing?!” Ziggy cried out. “Run, friend! Run!”

“You guys check on your friend!” Terra shouted, drawing out his keyblade and looking up to the Unversed. “I’ll handle this.” the birds looked to each other, then to the young man, ultimately deciding to follow his advice and fly off.

The Unversed produced what appeared to be a Haladie Dagger with long, curved blades, of which it began to turn. Then, its body grew red, the blades engulfed in flames. Then it lifted the weapon upward. Jumping out of the way, Terra witnessed the tree that the vultures had been previously perched on sliced in half, what was left little more than a blackened husk of charred, dead wood. The Unversed swung its weapon down again, the young man ducking out of its range this time, he aimed his weapon and shot from it a blast of cold.

Only for there to be no effect.

“What?!” Terra saw the Unversed’s colored sections turn blue, the bladed edges of the weapon now engulfed in chilled crystals. It tore through the hardened, barren ground, knocking Terra off his feet and sending him rolling until he met a nearby, dead tree. It was in this moment, however, that he realized that the larger beads changed color with whichever element it was using, Or rather, what it was struck with. Perhaps…

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem that he would get the chance to find out, its weapon coming down on him.

Until it stopped by mere inches above his head. 

Looking above him, he saw four figures swirling around the head of the Unversed, diving in and pecking, scratching, doing whatever they could to get its attention.

“Eh, lay off him, ya git!” 

“Yeah! You old lout!” 

Though their efforts only did so much, they all simultaneously slapped away as if they were nothing by the creature’s four hands, the weapon being switched in between them to bat them away. The brown haired vulture dove in, only to be hit directly with the dagger’s blunt middle, causing him to fly several feet. 

“Ziggy!” they all shouted, rushing over to save their friend.

Thankfully, this gave Terra the perfect opportunity. Leaping upward, keyblade above his head, he chopped down on one of the beads, cracking and crumbling apart. The Unversed stopped its assault and looked down at its broken piece of jewelry, then to the one that had done the deed. 

Then, to Terra’s bewilderment, it disappeared. 

This wasn’t given much time to be dwelt on as he went to check on the downed vultures. “You guys all right?”

“Eh, we’ve had worse.” Buzzie answered, getting up and shaking his head. “Tail’s a bit sore though…but Ziggy’s-”

“Eh, what’s up, lads?” Everyone looked to see Ziggy up from his place on the ground, the other vultures gathering around.

“Ziggy!” Buzzie shouted happily.

“We thought you were dead, mate!” Flaps said afterward.

“Felt like a rhino had a field day with me.”

“That would’ve been a bloody Tuesday!” Dizzy then said. Then, all of them looked to Terra.

“Fine thing you did for us, lad.” Flaps told him.

“You’re the one that got that thing off me for a bit.” Buzzie said afterward.

“And you’re the one who let us get out in one piece.” Ziggy told Terra.

“Both times.” Dizzy nodded, all four vultures then looked up to the taller human, then to each other. They all then gathered together, whispering to each other, seemingly in deep discussion. Then, they turned back to Terra. 

“It’s been decided.” Buzzie then said.

“Terra,” Flaps then spoke. “We’d like to make you an honorary vulture!” 

Terra’s eyes widened, he then looked at the four birds with wide eyes brimming with anticipation. “...well,” he said, the birds drawing in closer. “All right.”

“YAY!” they all shouted joyfully. True, he would have to leave soon, seeing as neither Ventus or Aqua were here, but despite the unpleasant reminders he had here, he also seemed to gain some reminders of fonder things as well.

Formed D-Link with The Vultures.


	8. Ventus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus enters the jungle and stumbles upon a rather easy-going bear, unaware that someone has a scheme involving him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note here: there won’t be a Shere Khan battle in this story as I feel that was Mowgli’s moment of triumph, thus, it’d be a bit unfair to take that away from him. Thus, the Unversed will be the focus of the ‘boss fights’ in this. 

It was official. He was hot.

GURGLE.

And even worse, he was also hungry.

Perhaps a small apple or two from the Dwarf Woodlands wouldn’t have hurt to take along, or maybe some scraps Jaques could’ve found around Cinderella’s place. Then again, maybe those would’ve shrunk the moment he left. And while it might’ve just been him, that old lady gave him a weird vibe. ‘Hope Snow White’s ok.’ he thought as he walked through the dense jungle, not a hint of either Aqua or Terra anywhere.

Let alone any animals from what he could tell.

* * *

There he was, right in his sights. He knew it. Whether Bagheera had known of this one or not...what use was there in thinking of any other possibilities, the panther outright lied to him. He KNEW of man in the jungle. Man-cubs to be precise. And the wolves too. No matter, he was here now, and would see that this problem was taken care of once and for all.

The large cat crept behind the unsuspecting man-cub with a golden top, hidden completely in the grass and foliage that lay all around. The foolish boy was wandering around right in the open, clearly an alien in this world. It was almost pitiful, really. Almost. 

Young blood always tasted sweet.

The tiger lowered himself and stopped when the man-cub looked back, apparently catching on that perhaps he wasn’t alone. His blue eyes widened as he looked around, seemingly hopeful that perhaps someone DID see him. 

Oh, would he be shocked about the surprise about to be delivered to him-

Suddenly the sound of a loud bellow akin to a trumpet echoed throughout the entire area, jostling the man-cub and causing him to look around wildly. The source of the noise was not far away and both he and his hidden pursuer could see them: a herd of elephants making their way in a straight formation, the cries of ‘hup two-three-four!’ heard as they went along. Not favoring his odds with such large creatures, the boy fled the scene elsewhere. 

“Blast it all.” the tiger snarled. “Confound that Colonel Hahti!”

* * *

“Doo be de doo…”

The moment the melody caught the blonde boy’s ears, he was tempted to go and get a closer look. From what he was aware, and from what he had seen, he was sure than Unversed weren’t the musical type.

GURGLE.

Though his stomach was at the moment.

“Doo be de, doo be de, doo be de doo…” the voice sang, Ventus peering over some thick leaves to see what appeared to be a large, grey furred bear dancing around with a plethora of tropical fruit balanced on a single claw. All of which he then shoved down his throat, rubbing his pudgy stomach in satisfaction.

Ventus wasn’t going to lie, that fruit looked good.

GURGLE.

And apparently his stomach thought so too.

“Hm?” the bear looked around, centering his eyes right in the human’s direction. “Oh, hey there.” Ventus immediately ducked. “Hey, c’mon. I’m not gonna hurt ya.” the bear assured, upset he had possibly scared the strange creature away. “Do I look like that type of guy?” 

Guy? “Well, you’re more of a bear.” the boy found himself saying, realizing that he just gave himself away. Well, no use hiding now. He stepped out from his hiding place, dusting himself off. 

“Well now,” the bear said, coming closer. “What do we have here?” he drew even closer, his large nose taking in the human boy’s scent. “As I live and breathe,” he said, bewildered, but also excited. “You’re one of those man-cubs, aren’t ya?”

“Man-cub?” Ventus questioned. “Um, don’t you mean human?”

“Hu-man?” the bear repeated. “Got a funny ring to it. What’s the ‘hu’ for?”

“Well...it’s, uh…” the blonde thought for a moment, scratching his head. “Never mind. Yeah. Guess I’m a...man-cub.” 

“So then, man-cub, what’s your name?” 

“Ventus. Though if that’s too long, Ven is fine.”

“Ven…” the bear pondered. “Like the sound of that.” he then extended a paw. “Name’s Baloo.” the boy took the paw and shook it. He may not have been Terra or Aqua, but he was a fine person, er, bear as far as Ventus was concerned. 

GURGLE

“And that’s your stomach, I take it.”

Ventus rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Well, help yourself!” Baloo then said, gesturing to the abundance of fruit all around. “Mother Nature’s provided an ENTIRE lineup!” Indeed, it appeared so, Ventus noted. The trees above were covered with everything from bananas to coconuts to fruit that he had never known to exist. “Though, personally, I’d recommend the paw-paw prickly pear combo. You gotta pick it by the claw though.”

From the looks of it, the prickly pear seemed to live up to its name. What it actually was, the boy didn’t know, but right now, as long as it tasted good, he’d take it. Well, he had a method of getting them on his own. Leaping upward, he produced his keyblade and sliced through the branch holding the fruit, catching it in one hand before it fell to the ground. 

“Hey, that’s some fancy footwork there, kid!” Baloo said, impressed. “Whatcha got there?”

“Oh, this?” Ventus held up his weapon. “It’s my keyblade.” 

“Key...blade?” the bear came closer and looked at it, poking at it with a claw. “Now I HAVE seen everything.” 

“It’s nothing really. It’s- OW!” the blonde cried out, about to grab one of the ‘prickly pears’. 

“Here.” Baloo then said, taking the branch and picking up one of the pears with the tip of his claw, then peeling the skin off to reveal a far smoother surface underneath. “Gotta use the claw.”

“Thanks.” Ventus took the fruit and quickly chomped down, juices running down his chin as he bit. “This is amazing!” he cried out, chowing the fruit down to the core and went to get another, though this time, he made sure to use the ‘claw’. Or in his case, the end of his keyblade to peel the fruit.

“Try that and the paw paw together! Then that’ll REALLY get your mouth singing!” the bear exclaimed. “Maybe throw in a few ants too.”

“Uh...yeah, think I’m gonna hold on those. Thanks though.” 

Then, Ventus saw one of the yellow fruits that Baloo was referring to. Must’ve been one of those ‘paw-paws’. Leaping up to chop it down, the boy and the bear were caught off guard as a hand very similar to the human’s snatched him by the wrist, the rest of him then being pulled up into the trees and disappearing from sight. 


	9. Ventus 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped, Ventus is taken to King Louie who demands his key blade for a very specific purpose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Ventus’ journey here. As to why there’s no fight with Shere Khan, personally, I feel that that’s Mowgli’s victory, and a pivotal moment in the film, so I think taking it away from him wouldn’t be fair. Besides, before that, Shere Khan was someone that no one could stand against, hence the humiliation and sights on revenge he had in the second movie (which is criminally mediocre). 
> 
> Also, there will be references to Jungle Cubs, one of my favorite shows when I was a wee kid. Toon Disney was one of my jams as a kid along with Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon.
> 
> © of Square Enix and Disney

“Let me go!” the blonde boy protested, being passed from monkey to monkey as the hoard went through the trees. True, he wasn’t exactly pleased to be treated in such a way, yet he didn’t exactly feel comfortable with using his keyblade on them yet. After all, their intent didn’t seem to be harmful to him. 

Still, what reason was there for them to up and take him in such a way? Better yet, where were they taking him?

Down below, Baloo ran and ran, yet ultimately, stopped as he ran out of breath.

“Baloo?” the bear heard a voice behind him. “Actually breaking a sweat? My, this HAS been a day of neverending oddities.”

“K-Kid.” the bear wheezed out. “Kid...monkeys…”

Bagheera was puzzled, yet nonetheless, listened. “Deep breaths now. No good in talking when you can’t be understood.” Baloo did so, taking in breath after breath. “Now,” the panther said. “What exactly is going on?”

“There...there’s a kid-”

Kid? “Oh no.” the black feline brought his paw to his face. “ANOTHER man-cub?”

“He...he and I...were just...then...then monkeys came...and they…”

“Yes? Then what?”

“They went off with him!” Baloo finished. “They went off, and…” he wheezed. “And I lost them.”

Monkeys...for what reason would they want…”Oh dear.” 

Baloo was puzzled. “What?”

“I think I have an idea of where they may be going.”

“You do?”

“We need to hurry though.” Bagheera said. “Who knows what their king wants with him…”

* * *

A good distance away rested the remains of a glorious palace. Even when he was being brought to it and it could only be seen from afar, Ventus was awe-struck by the sight of the place. Someone must have lived there, he thought, for it was highly unlikely that the monkeys made it themselves...or maybe they did, he didn’t know for sure. Yet the images of a great king long forgotten constructing a palace such as that came to his mind, along with the possibility of forgotten kingdoms and ancient civilizations. It was almost as if there was another world in another world, or at least what remained of it. It was atop of a hill, and he could still trace the stone causeways that lead up to it, a ruined gate at the front, yet no doors sealed it up. The structure was overtaken with ivy and trees, the jungle having laid claim to what once belonged to man. Fountains were split and covered in green, and the cobblestone of the flooring had several bits of wild grass and plants seeping in and growing from in between. 

How he managed to take all this in at once, Ventus knew not, yet the observation of the place didn’t matter much now, considering that the monkeys had already brought him to their destination.

Below, and unaware, a large orangutan was dining on a freshly peeled banana humming a jazzy melody to himself, saying random words along with the rhythm. “Hey, King Louie! We got one!” he was brought from his musical musings by the sound of one of his subjects. “We got one!” 

Before he could protest or say anything, Ventus found himself being hung upside down, face to face with who he assumed to be the leader of the tailed primates. He gave a hearty laugh as he came over and analyzed their newest ‘catch’. “Ha ha ha! So, YOU’RE the man-cub?” the orangutan, assumedly this ‘King Louie’ chortled. “Crazy!”

“H-Hey! Let go!” Ventus protested, beginning to struggle. “Put me down!” he got what he asked for, being released and allowed to fall to the old palace’s floor. “Oww…” he moaned, rubbing his sore back. “H-Hey, what’s the big idea?!”

“Hey, hey, take it easy now.” King Louie said casually, as if the boy by him hadn’t just been taken against his will. “Unwind, cousin.” 

“Cousin?” Ventus questioned. Funny in a way, considering all that had just happened. But before he could question what Louie said further, he felt a long fruit plunging into his mouth.

“Here. Have a banana!” the orangutan said before promptly launching one into the boy’s mouth and nearly down his throat. With little other choice, and desiring to not turn it into a potential choking hazard, Ventus began to chew and munch on the berry ‘given’ to him (believe it or not, bananas DO classify as berries). “So, word’s come to my royal ear that you and a couple of others like yourself have been making your way ‘round these parts.”

“Others?” Ventus asked, mouth full of banana. Wait, did that mean? “Where are they?”

“Off somewhere else, cuz!” the orangutan answered, getting up from his stone throne and slapping his hands on the ground in a drumming fashion. “Gone off to places unknown! Which leaves you!” 

“Yeah!” one of the monkeys above said. “We’ve been looking and trying to snag one of you guys all day!” 

Ventus was undeniably disappointed that Aqua and Terra were surely gone, but what the monkey had just said intrigued him. “What? Why?”

“Because of...the thing!”

“The thing?”

“Yeah, the thing!” the monkey repeated. “That...that weirdly shaped stick!” 

“Stick?” Ventus asked. “I don’t have a stick on me-” he then paused. Images of the wooden keyblade he had in his possession coming to him. It was just a hunch, but…”You mean this?”

The moment he produced it, the entire ruin grounds went silent, the monkeys and King Louie’s eyes widening in awe at the sight of the keyblade. 

“That’s it!” the tailed primates cried out excitedly. “That’s it! That’s the thing! That’s the thing the other man-cubs had!”

So Aqua and Terra WERE here! “The other man-cubs, can you tell me where they-” he didn’t get any further before he felt a hand clasp his wrist and snatch the keyblade from him.

“So, this is how you do it…” Louie questioned, holding and examining the instrument. But, to his shock, it disappeared and went back into Ventus’ hold. “How’d you do that?”

“Do what?” the blonde asked, then looking at his keyblade. “Oh, that. It...well, it kinda just happens.”

“Well, get it stay.” the orangutan told him directly. 

“I...don’t think it works that way.” 

“And why not, cuz?”

“Because...well, because a keyblade doesn’t just go to whoever. It’s something you’re chosen to wield.”

“Then have it choose me!”

“Why do you want it anyway?” 

“It’s the secret!” 

“What secret?”

“The secret to man’s red fire!” Louie answered, Ventus looking to his reclaimed weapon.

“We saw it!” the monkeys above answered. “We saw those other man-cubs use theirs to make fire! And snow and thunder too!”

“Where did they go? Please tell me!”

“How about this?” Louie spoke up. “You lay the secret on me on how to use this here thing, and I’ll tell you where I heard those other cats were last.”

“I would, but...it just doesn’t work that way. I’m sorry.”

“Then you leave me no choice, kid.” Louie then snapped his fingers, gesturing to Ventus. “Get me that stick!”

What was that he said about ‘cooling’ it? There was little time to think as several of the primates began to gather around him, their intent clear. When they drew close enough, they pounced, Ventus shielding himself from them at first, but there were too many, all of the monkeys jumping on and weighing him down. “Zero Gravity!” he shouted, all the monkeys suddenly feeling their feet leave the ground, they and King Louie watching in astonishment as the troupe that had descended upon the blonde were now floating in the air. Unfortunately for him, more came upon him to take their place, all making grabs for his keyblade. Ventus swung and blocked the incoming horde, flipping them over while batting some at their comrades and toppling them like bowling pins. Until finally, they became too much for him and they snagged the keyblade. Only for it to disappear from their hands and back into Ventus’ 

“Ok, change of plans!” King Louie shouted. “Get me the kid!”

“Guess again, your Majesty!” a voice cried out, Ventus looking to see Baloo and a black panther standing atop of a wall of the temple, looking down at the scene taking place. 

“Baloo, Bagheera!” the orangutan chuckled. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Let the kid go, Louie!” the bear told him. 

“No can do, old buddy!” the primate said back. “That stick and kid there’s the key to man’s fire, and I’m gonna get it whether you like it or not!”

The monkeys then resumed, only now, aiming directly for Ventus himself. Baloo and Bagheera springing into action. Baloo took several monkeys in his arms and whirling them around whilst Bagheera swiped and slashed his claws, though he wasn’t aiming to exactly cause full bodily harm. The ape was more than a handful, even as a young Prince, but still, despite the situation, the history he, Baloo, and the orangutan shared held its influence, even now. 

But their efforts weren’t enough, the monkeys proving to be too many for the duo to handle, and soon enough, Ventus found himself captured and in the multiple hands of the tailed primates.

BOOM!

Though not for long, as a loud rumble and vibration startled everyone and directed their attention to the wall behind the throne. King Louie looked up, and had just barely enough time to leap out of the way as a massive, pointed foot (though it looked like just a pointed segment of a leg, as there were no ‘foot’ per say) slammed down in front of it, splintering the cobblestone beneath. Everyone present looked to see a creature of darkened flesh with small sections of color, a large stick, or what appeared to be sliced trees in its four arms. 


	10. Ventus 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unversed that has plagued the jungle has finally come into view, Ventus now having to contend with it for the sake of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the Groovin' Jungle! It's been fun writing this and getting away from usual projects. Hope you enjoy!

At the sight of the large Unversed, the monkeys wasted no time in scattering, Louie following soon after. “Hey, you’ve got that stick!” he called out from behind the wall he and his followers hid behind. “Do something!”

Ventus looked up to the sizable opponent, it waving its arms in a slow, rhythmic motion, the trees in its hands held firmly. The blonde noticed that its then turned blue, he then held his keyblade up towards the monster. “Fire!” he shouted, a blast of fire emitting from the tip of the weapon, the monkeys and King Louie watching from afar with awe. 

Unfortunately, this seemed to be exactly what the Unversed was waiting for. When the blast of fire was cast, it held out one of the trees at its end and was set ablaze. And when it transferred the flame to the other three trees, everyone realized, to their horror, Ventus’ mistake. Now the trees were essentially torches and, from the looks of it, more than ready to be put to use. 

It raised one of the torches and slammed it down, Ventus just barely dodging it in time, but he could feel the searing heat. The impact rattled everyone, the key blade wielder knocked off his feet. Then, looking up, he saw a flaming tree coming his way. Though this time, he had no intention of going too far. 

“What’s he doing?!” King Louie whispered. “He’s gonna get himself killed!”

“Move, man-cub, move!” Bagheera shouted aloud, the tree coming down.

“Kid!!!” Baloo hollered, though what occurred next took everyone back. 

Ventus jumped back and cast Blizzard on the trunk of the tree, the spots he touched cold enough to allow him to hop on and make his way to the Unversed’s upper shoulder. The monster attempted to shake the youth off, but Ventus held on, aiming his keyblade at the trees in its hands. “Blizzard!!” He shouted, though unfortunately, several of the castings were shot in random directions, freezing random places and very few were on his actual targets due to the shaking.

Finally, Ventus was thrown off, falling down in a heap and rolling on the ground, keyblade falling from his hand.

“I can’t stand this!” Baloo began to emerge from his hiding place.

“Yo, what do you think you’re doing, cuz?!”

“You fool! You can’t-“

“Watch me!” There was nothing further said, the grey bear running towards the battle.

“Baloo!” Louie and Bagheera shouted in unison, watching the uncharacteristically brave ursine five headfirst into the scene. The bear scooped the young boy up and ran through the monster’s legs, he then set him down and looked back at said monster.

Whoa. This...this guy was a lot bigger up close 

Whomp!

With a mighty swing, the Unversed swung one of the trees in its grasp and propelled Baloo right into a pillar, the bear hitting his head a loud CLANG echoing throughout the area. Then, he slumped over and everything became dark.

“Baloo!” Ventus shouted, looking at him, then the creature that was responsible. “You’re gonna pay for that!” He leapt up and cast blizzard at the trees again, his accuracy proving to be much better than before. Though it was then that the Unversed brought two of the lit trees to its face, the hunched over towards Ventus. A slew of flames blew outward toward the boy, he dodging in time, yet at this rate, he’d never take this thing down-

“Hey, you crazy cat! You go and hightail it outta here!” Ventus looked, and to his shock, saw King Louie and Bagheera coming to his aid, the panther leaping up on the railings of the temple while Louie began throwing an assortment of fruits in its direction.

“Now, man-cub!” Bagheera shouted, avoiding a swipe from the Unversed. “Take out its gem!”

Ventus was puzzled. “Gem?”

“The source of its power! Your friend Aqua took out one! Now it’s up to you!”

Aqua was here?! Ultimately, that would have wait. He had others counting on him right now! He saw that there was an opening, and he leapt up, the tip of his keyblade in front.

CRACK!!!

The gemstone was beginning to splinter, but it wasn’t down yet. Seizing the boy, the Unversed threw him up high in the air, a tree thrown right in his direction. “Blizzard!” Ventus fried out, freezing several places on the tree and used these spots as footing to stand atop of the flaming obstacle. He held his keyblade above his head, the Unversed catching him in its sights, but by then, it was too late.

SMASH!!!

The weapon came down and the red stone was splintered into hundreds of pieces. Landing on the ground, the creature began to spasm and shake uncontrollably, and then, it disintegrated before their eyes.

Giving out heavy breaths, Ventus, Bagheera and Louie rushed over to Baloo’s side, the bear beginning to come to. “Ugh..” Baloo moaned. “Man…”

“You ok there, buddy?” Louie asked, he and the other two present helping the bear up.

“Oh...hey there. Kid?” Baloo said, looking down at Ventus. “Pretty fly work there.”

“ I couldn’t have done it without you.” Ventus answered.

“And thanks, you guys.” The bear told the panther and orangutan.

“Eh, you know…” Louie rubbed the back of his head. “For old times sake…” Bagheera nodded, Louie then turning to Ventus. “So.. about all that before...sorry. Guess it isn’t my ticket to finding fire after all.”

“Maybe not.” Ventus said. “But that doesn’t mean there aren’t other ways. Maybe you’ll find one all on your own, and then that’ll make it special as it’ll be your own.”

Louie pondered this. “Never thought of it that way...y’know, you’re right! I’ll find it one day, and then I’ll be on top!” He declared, Bagheera bringing a paw to his face. 

“You just HAD to encourage him, didn’t you “ both Louie and Baloo laughed, though Ventus still had a question to ask.

“Hey,” he began. “You said that Aqua was here?”

“Oh yes.” The panther answered. “But she's surely gone by now. And, please excuse me, but you’d do best to go soon as well. I say this out of concern for your safety, of course.”

“And your safety too.” Ventus admitted. “I felt like I was being watched since I got here…” he said, a subtle chill climbing up everyone’s spine. “But thanks for the tip. And thank you guys for what you did back there.” 

“No problem, kid.” Baloo said. “You know, you’re pretty cool for a man’s-cub.”

Everyone laughed at that. Indeed, while he might’ve not found Terra or Aqua, Ventus didn’t regret the trip here. Especially with guys like this bunch here to make the jungle a friendlier place.

Former D-Link with Baloo


End file.
